Perdición
by Angelito Bloodsherry
Summary: Cuando Hermione se dejó arrastrar a una discoteca en el Callejón Diagon, a manos de Ginny y Luna, nunca imaginó que acabaría en el apartamento de Pansy Parkinson. Tampoco que, meses después, tendría que coexistir con una serpiente hambrienta. [Portada: upthehillart].


_«juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas»_

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Todo el universo de Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K Rowling y compañía.

 **N/A:** Esta historia no puede ser reproducida de forma total o parcial bajo ningún concepto. Si encuentran este fic u otro cualquiera en otra página, avisadme. Yo misma me encargaré de ver si es plagio. Mirad en mi perfil que páginas tienen permitido la reproducción.

 **Capítulos:** 1/1.

 **Imagen de portada:** upthehillart (tumblr - instagram).

* * *

 **perdición** , angelito bloodsherry

 **[pansy & hermione]**

No le gustaban las discotecas por muchas razones. Eran sitios demasiado ruidosos, llenos de cuerpos sudorosos y de una cantidad obscena de alcohol y otras sustancias que a saber de dónde vendrían. Por no hablar de que la mayoría de los hombres que estaban allí, se creían con el derecho de restregarse con cualquiera que llevara falda.

Asqueroso.

Sin embargo, llevaba dos horas en una.

En su defensa, si es que podía y quería defenderse, había sido arrastrada por medio de amenazas para nada agradables de Ginny y Luna. Especialmente de la primera, Luna simplemente sonreía y estaba de acuerdo con su novia.

Más de una vez se preguntaba, no sin razón, por qué tener amigas así, si era muchísimo mejor estar sola con un puñado de libros, tratados de magia y pergaminos. Luego recordaba que servían para algo, como para dejarle un sitio en su pequeño apartamento mientras asimilaba que su matrimonio, que su relación con Ron, se le escapaba de entre los dedos.

Ginny y Luna eran maravillosas, no hacían preguntas, simplemente actuaban por puro instintivo. Sabían lo que quería o necesitaba sin palabras. Normalmente era una cosa buena, por supuesto que sí, pero hoy no estaba del todo segura. Esa noche, cuando la habían sacado a rastras del Ministerio, había pensado que irían a ver alguna comedia mala al cine o pasar la noche debajo de las mantas hablando sobre cualquier tontería que pudiera servir para que no pensara en la cruda realidad que le esperaba como todas las noches, en la soledad de la oscuridad.

Pero no. Habían llegado al apartamento y la habían obligado a que se cambiase de ropa, que se pusiera algo más _apropiado_ porque, en el Callejón Diagon, habían inaugurado un nuevo sitio de moda que había sido un éxito debido a que se parecía bien poco a las discotecas de mala muerte del Callejón Knockturn que todo mago evitaba, pero que todos los aurores conocían por la de veces que habían ido allí para clausurarlo o detener a alguien.

No le había hecho ilusión en absoluto. No era una persona de discotecas, le daba igual si estaba o no recibiendo buenas críticas, no quería ir y punto. Ginny no aceptó un _no_ por respuesta, por supuesto, y no hizo otra cosa que revolver todas sus pertenencias hasta dar con algo adecuado.

—Esto servirá.

Eran unos pantalones de pitillo que se compró hace unas semanas en un mercadillo muggle. La blusa, en cambio, era de marca. Un regalo de Harry y Draco para su último cumpleaños. Tenía un corte elegante que, según Draco, favorecía su figura de la manera correcta. Le había parecido bonita en su momento, pero estaba sin estrenar, porque no había encontrado el momento perfecto y no creía que una discoteca lo fuese, no comentó nada de todas formas.

Como tampoco dijo nada en contra de los botines de tacón que Ginny había ido a buscar a su propio armario. ¿Qué podía decir? ¿Y de qué serviría? Luna no parecía dispuesta a ayudarla, estaba dando saltos alrededor de ambas sin prestarles atención. Y cualquiera se enfrentaba a una Weasley malvada. Ni de broma.

—Con esto estarás perfecta.

Hermione no estaba tan segura.

Y ahí estaba, en la zona más apartada de la pista de baile e intentando no llamar la atención de nadie, con un botellín de cerveza helado y la sensación de no saber qué estaba haciendo con su vida. Sus amigas, si es que las podía seguir llamando así, estaban _bailando_ casi en el centro de la pista. Parecían dos almas libres, deshinibidas, sin ataduras. Hermione, en cambio, se sentía fuera de lugar.

Hasta hace nada, realmente fue hasta hace nada, había creído tener una vida perfecta y ordenada tanto en lo profesional como en lo personal. Sin embargo, no había sido así, por lo menos no en lo personal. Su matrimonio con Ron se iba a pique, habían pasado de las carantoñas, de ser inseparables, a casi no verse durante al día o la noche, hasta alcanzar los gritos y hechizos por diferentes malentendidos.

El amor se había acabado.

Y ella ni se había enterado, por estar tan absorta en el trabajo. Su vida profesional tampoco era tan mala, salvo que la veía demasiado monótona, desde lo sucedido con Ron. Llevaba doce años trabajando en el Ministerio, había ido dando saltos de un departamento a otro, buscando el adecuado. Y lo encontró. Según Kingsley, era la siguiente Ministra de Magia. Era cuestión de meses o, como mucho, de un año. Pero se estaba aburriendo de esperar.

Se estaba aburriendo de muchas cosas.

Necesitaba acción.

Quizá la guerra la había trastornado más de lo esperado.

Miró su cerveza y le dio un buen trago. Normalmente no bebía y si lo hacía, prefería una buena copa de vino, pero le sentó bien cambiar un poco. Tal vez así podría olvidar donde se encontraba o lo que le esperaba al día siguiente y todos los días de su vida.

¿Por qué no podía tener lo que tenían Ginny y Luna? ¿O lo que tenían Draco y Harry? No es que estuviera desesperada para estar con alguien, para sustituir el vacío que Ron había dejado, pero realmente creía haber encontrado al amor de su vida en Ron, que podría tener con él, lo que veía en sus amigos.

Se mordió el labio y miró al techo para despejarse. El lugar estaba construido de una forma un tanto peculiar. Tantos las paredes como los techos estaban pintados en negro, dando una sensación de vacío, mientras que la iluminación consistía en un conjunto de luces encantadas de distintos colores que flotaban de un lugar a otro, al ritmo de la música que hubiera en ese momento.

Hermione se sentía como un punto minúsculo en el universo, completamente sola y abandonada. No pudo retener las ganas de llorar, pero no hizo ningún ruido. Nadie tenía que fijarse en ella. Dejó que las lágrimas escaparan y, con ello, parte de su maquillaje. Sentía una presión en la garganta que ni todo el alcohol del mundo podría deshacer.

Iba a caer en una depresión, si no espabila.

Se incorporó, pues estaba apoyada en la pared, y se dispuso a salir de ese lugar cuanto antes. Se estaba agobiando, era una tontería permanecer allí cuando Luna y Ginny estaban muy entretenidas _abrazadas_. Sin embargo, no había dado ni un paso, cuando un pañuelo se interpuso en su campo visual. Sabía lo que era porque, a pesar de la mala iluminación, estaba lo suficiente cerca como para distinguirlo de algo parecido.

Parpadeó y retrocedió.

—Oh, Granger, ¿te he asustado?

—¿Qué? —Tardó una milésima de segundo más de lo normal en reconocer a la persona que estaba justo frente a ella—. ¿Parkinson?

—La única e inigualable. —Le sonrió y le tendió el pañuelo, por segunda vez—. ¿No vas a limpiarte? Y con cuidado o te harás un destrozo.

Hermione dudó en tomar el pañuelo, como si se tratase de algo peligroso e inestable, pero al final lo aceptó. Parkinson no dejó de sonreír. Parecía encajar a la perfección en ese lugar, como si hubiera nacido para triunfar en las sombras. Era una serpiente, a fin de cuentas, ese era su hábitat natural. Se preguntó, con verdadera curiosidad, si habría venido allí por alguien o simplemente a cazar.

No lo decía con malicia. Parkinson parecía una verdadera cazadora, alguien que encanta a sus víctimas y las hace suyas, sin remordimientos. Con las luces cambiantes, poco podía apreciar la vestimenta de Parkinson, pero pudo ver que se trataba de un vestido negro ajustado, demasiado corto para su gusto y con un escote muy pronunciado.

Hermione tragó saliva cuando, en un momento de lucidez, se dio cuenta de que llevaba mucho rato mirándole las tetas. Esperaba, sabiendo que era inútil, que Parkinson no se hubiera dado cuenta, pero cuando la miró y vio esa sonrisa de depredadora decorando su rostro, supo que sí se había percatado y lo estaba disfrutando de lo lindo.

—¿Ves algo que te guste? —preguntó con falso tono de inocencia, ladeando el rostro y mordiéndose el labio inferior, como si ella sí hubiera visto algo _interesante_.

Parkinson, sin cortarse ni un pelo y como si Hermione fuese una chica más en esa fiesta, se llevó la mano al cuello y de ahí al principio de su escote. Como si fuese una simple caricia, totalmente inocente, si le preguntaban. Su sonrisa no abandonó su rostro, en ningún momento.

Y Hermione estaba empezando a ponerse nerviosa. Sin saber muy bien que hacer y no queriendo prestarle atención al calor que se extendía por sus mejillas, ni mucho menos a Parkinson, bebió el resto de su cerveza. Estaba agria, pero le ayudó a aclararse. Tenía que marcharse.

—Te agradezco lo del pañuelo, pero ya me iba.

Parkinson atrapó su muñeca, con suma delicadeza, y la detuvo. Hermione ahogó un jadeo y se sonrojó más, si es que era posible. El toque de Parkinson era frío, no un frío desagradable, todo lo contrario. Había sentido, con ese simple toque, como se le erizaba el vello de los brazos y como todo su cuerpo, sin su consentimiento, reaccionaba a la antigua slytherin.

La miró sorprendida y Parkinson, sin soltarla, se acercó a ella hasta que no hubo más que uno escasos centímetros de distancia. Parkinson era alta, era imposible no notarlo, cuando Hermione tenía que alzar la cabeza para poder mirarla. Pero se dijo, en un vago intento de sentirse mejor, que no era tanta la diferencia, las dos llevaban tacones, pero los que llevaba Parkinson eran mortales. ¿Cómo se mantenía en pie? Hermione estaba segura de que se necesitaba un permiso para poder llevarlos.

Se ahorró el comentario, por supuesto. No es como si su cerebro fuese a responder de forma adecuada, cuando solo podía mirar esos finos labios sonriéndole. ¿Por qué parecían tan apetecibles? Tragó saliva y se obligó a mirar los oscuros ojos de Parkinson, en su lugar. Ese era terreno seguro.

No lo era, en absoluto.

Los ojos azabache de Parkinson presagiaban cosas oscuras, sucias y húmedas. Lejos de sentirse asqueada, no es que tuviera algo en contra de que una mujer quisiera algo con ella, sintió como una parte muy concreta de su cuerpo reaccionaba interesada. Se removió incómoda, pero solo sirvió para estar más cerca del cuerpo de Parkinson, y no sabía si eso era bueno o malo.

—¿Por qué tanta prisa, Granger? Podemos divertirnos. —Con la mano libre, la que no estaba sujetando su muñeca, acarició su mejilla hasta alcanzar sus labios entreabiertos. Pasó los dedos entre ellos, esta vez con menos miramientos. Hermione se obligó a no moverse, porque temía hacer alguna tontería al tenerla tan cerca—. ¿No quieres divertirte?

Esa última pregunta fue un mero susurro contra sus labios. Hermione cerró los ojos y Parkinson aprovechó ese momento de debilidad para besarla. No fue un simple roce ni tampoco nada que hubiera experimentado con Ron antes. Era un beso pecaminoso, uno que augura problemas y placer inimaginables. La boca de la exslytherin se movió con frescura y precisión sobre la suya, como si hiciera eso todos los malditos días de su vida. Hermione no podía hacer otra cosa que permanecer ahí, paralizada, sin saber muy bien como parar a la chica o si realmente quería detenerla.

Parkinson sonrió contra sus labios y no perdió ni un segundo; atrapó el cuerpo de Hermione contra la pared, ganándose un gemido de parte de la castaña, y profundizó el beso. El primer contacto de sus lenguas no fue extraño, sino estimulante. Hermione, inconscientemente, llevó una de sus manos a la nuca de Parkinson, en un principio, según ella, para apartarla, pero lo que hizo fue mantenerla allí a la par que se dejaba llevar por la morena.

Hermione amaba tener el control de la situación en su día a día pero no cuando tenía a Pansy Parkinson apretándose contra ella, introduciendo un muslo entre sus piernas y comiéndole la boca como si fuera un jodido dementor. Ahí, quién se lo iba a decir minutos antes, prefería dejarle todo el trabajo a la chica.

No podía pensar. Era incapaz de hilar dos pensamientos coherentes juntos, mucho menos cuando Parkinson tiró de su labio con sus dientes, casi haciéndole sangrar, antes de apartarse unos segundos. La pérdida de sus labios fue como un balde de agua fría, uno demasiado perturbador, a pesar de tener el cuerpo de la morena temblando sobre el suyo, ¿o era al revés?

Parkinson la sujetó de la cintura.

La música, esa que había quedado relegada a un segundo plano, volvió con fuerza. Hermione recordó que estaban en el interior de una discoteca y que, la persona con la que había estado besándose como si no hubiera un mañana, era una slytherin.

—No pienses —susurró contra su piel y pasó la lengua por la mandíbula de la chica, hasta alcanzar el lóbulo de la oreja, que atrapó entre sus dientes—. Siente.

Hermione agarró el rostro de Parkinson.

La serpiente amplió su sonrisa y, obviando la presión de los dedos de Hermione o el pánico mezclado con deseo de sus ojos, atrapó sus labios en un nuevo beso. Parkinson no pensaba dejar escapar a la gryffindor, así que se aseguró de nublar sus sentidos con todas las armas de las que disponía. La besó como si mañana fuese el fin del mundo, acarició todo trozo de piel que estuvo a su alcance y, agradeciendo la oscuridad del lugar, acercó tentativamente su mano al broche de sus pantalones.

Hermione gimió contra sus labios y arqueó las caderas lo suficiente para que Parkinson pudiera acceder con más facilidad a su objetivo; desabrochó el broche e introdujo su mano, acarició el borde de sus braguitas, ganándose un nuevo gemido y, para su sorpresa, pues no se lo esperaba, Hermione reaccionó y sujetó a Parkinson para empotrarla contra la pared.

Parkinson soltó un gritito que quedó completamente ahogado cuando Hermione metió su lengua en su boca y la besó hasta quitarle el aliento. Sí, no podía meterle mano de la misma forma que antes, pero no dudó en agarrar su trasero y apretarla con fuerza contra su cuerpo, mientras sus lenguas danzaban en sincronía.

—Salgamos de aquí —jadea contra sus labios—. Vamos a mi apartamento.

Hermione consigue apartarse, no es que antes lo hubiera intentado mucho, y clava sus ojos en los labios enrojecidos y emborronados de Pansy, como si ahí estuviera la respuesta a su orden. Pansy, relamiéndose los labios y sin darle una oportunidad real para que se arrepienta, la toma de la muñeca y la arrastra hasta el baño, donde podrán aparecerse sin problemas.

Hermione sabe que debe detenerse y preguntarse si es exactamente lo que quiere. ¿Quiere irse al apartamento de una casi desconocida? ¿para hacer qué? ¿para follar? ¿Era consciente de lo que eso significaba?

Pansy tuvo que notar sus dudas, o quizá ella había ido disminuyendo su ritmo hasta detenerse, porque frenó en seco y la empotró contra la pared.

No hubo besos.

Solo dos cuerpos presionados juntos.

Hermione tragó saliva.

—¿Quieres ir a mi apartamento? —preguntó suavemente contra sus labios—. ¿Quieres acostarte conmigo?

—Parkinson… —se quejó, totalmente ruborizada, aunque no sabía si se notaría la diferencia.

—Te estoy preguntando para que quede claro desde el principio que esto es consensual, bonita.

Hermione acortó la distancia que las separaba, que no era mucha pero se sentía como si lo fuera, y la besó, respondiendo así a su pregunta lo mejor que pudo. Nunca había sido de ese tipo de personas que actúan antes de pensar, que se lancen a la piscina sin ver si hay agua, pero ahí estaba, besando a Pansy Parkison en un cuarto de baño mugriento.

—Para… —ordena, sujetándola de la cintura. Hermione le hace caso, porque tampoco está tan loca—. Necesito un respiro o tendremos un accidente.

Hermione le da un casto beso en los labios, ganándose una sonrisa divertida de Pansy, que seguramente no se lo esperaba, antes de abrazarla para que la slytherin las apareciera.

Estaba confiando ciegamente.

Merlín, estaba fatal.

Si tuviera que utilizar una palabra para describir su noche con Pansy Parkinson, aparte de sorprendente, esa sería impresionante. No había esperado mucho de esa noche, cuando se dejó llevar por Ginny y Luna, nada que no supusiera un par de cervezas y la soledad de su cuarto, pero lo que sí ni había imaginado era que acabaría borracha de los labios de una mujer tan intensa y apasionante como era la serpiente.

No obstante, el sexo no llena vacíos. Hermione abandonó el apartamento de la slytherin bien temprano. No había terminado de amanecer, cuando la morena estaba recogiendo sus pertenencias del suelo. No sabía que esperaba la slytherin de su encuentro, o sus encuentros, pero dudaba que fuese una relación normal y corriente, ¿sería Pansy una chica de desayunos en la cama? ¿de paseos nocturnos? ¿de tomar un helado mientras hablaban de su día?

¿Sería la típica novia que llenaba tu casa de flores o te hacía el amor con suma delicadeza porque no podía no saborear cada centímetro de tu piel?

No estaba segura.

En realidad, lo dudaba bastante. Pansy era orgásmica e intesa.

Nada más.

La miró un momento antes de marcharse. No sabía el motivo, pero no podía irse sin memorizar su cuerpo una vez más. Estaba tumbada con la espalda al descubierto. La sábana, que era del color del vino, cubría parte de su desnudez, pero aun así era exquisita.

Sus labios, anoche rojos como la sangre, estaban descoloridos y su cabello, hecho un desastre. Era adorable.

Sonrió con ternura y, casi sin pensarlo mucho, tomó un trozo de papel, que resultó ser una factura de la compra, y pluma para dejarle una pequeña nota, aunque no significase nada para ella.

« _Bueno días, Pansy._

 _No te escribo para decirte que siento no haberte preparado el desayuno o alguna cosa así de tonta, para nada. Soy una persona práctica, sé lo que significó lo de anoche, así que no te asustes. Te escribo para recordarte que eres preciosa incluso así de dormida y babeante y que gracias, no lo sabes, pero ayer me ayudaste muchísimo. Ojalá nos hubiéramos podido despertar juntas, me habría encantado besarte otra vez o hacer alguna tontería._

 _Acabo de cruzarme con tu gato, me ha asustado, tiene tan mal carácter como tú en la escuela. Me cae bien._

 _Hasta otro día, o adiós simplemente,_

 _Hermione_.»

Fue un adiós.

Dieciocho meses más tarde, no es que Hermione hubiera estado atenta al calendario, no demasiado al menos, fue nombrada ministra de magia. Las cosas, por una vez en mucho tiempo, se estabilizaron. Su relación con Ron era amistosa, a pesar de que coincidían todos los domingos en la Madriguera y almorzaban a veces con Harry. No había sido difícil volver a ser amigos, lo que más les costó en sí fue aceptar que lo suyo había muerto hacía demasiado tiempo.

Draco, que siempre tenía unas palabritas sobre el tema, especialmente cuando nadie se lo esperaba, estaba feliz porque Hermione hubiera decidido prescindir de los hombres y centrarse en su carrera y en sus amistades. Lo que la chica no sabía, o era incapaz de ver, es que el slytherin tenía sus propios motivos para alegrarse al respecto.

Seis meses después, Hermione se encontraba revisando unos papeles y esperando que dieran las diez para reunirse con los emisarios extranjeros, cuando su secretario se asomó por el resquicio de la puerta, captando su atención.

Hermione sonrió.

—Señora ministra —le saludó con amabilidad. Josh era un chico muy eficiente, pero también muy nervioso. No paraba quieto nunca—. Su nueva asistente está aquí, le he dicho que está ocupada pero…

Hermione parpadeó sorprendida.

—En media hora debo marcharse, dígale que la atenderé…

—Es lo que le dicho —añadió de repente, como si temiera que Hermione le riñera al respecto—. No quiere irse hasta resolver un asunto con usted. Dice que no le llevará mucho rato.

Hermione suspiró. Era obvio que tampoco iba a tener mucha suerte con esta nueva asistente, ojalá esa necesidad imperiosa que tenía de ser atendida inmediatamente significase que iba a ser así de eficiente con cualquier cosa.

Necesitaba a alguien que fuera capaz de seguirle el ritmo.

—Bien, dígale que pase.

Josh asintió de acuerdo y desapareció por la puerta.

A los pocos minutos, alguien llamó a la puerta y antes de que Hermione pudiera permitirle el paso, Pansy Parkinson entró en su despacho.

Se quedó paralizada en el sitio.

Su pluma resbaló por sus dedos.

Pansy sonrió.

—Buenos días, señora ministra.

Hermione necesitó un segundo para comprender que lo que estaba viendo era real; que no estaba alucinando. Pansy, vestida con una falda entubada de color aceituna y con una americana colgada del brazo, tomó asiento justo frente a sus narices.

Tan cerca y al mismo tiempo tan lejos.

Sus labios, que no eran rojos, sino marrones, dibujaron una sonrisa pícara que afiló sus rasgos faciales. Tal vez lo que más llamó su atención no fue el atuendo, sino el brazalete de su mano derecha. Los colores eran demasiado vivos como para pasarlos por alto.

Azul, morado y rosa.

—Parkinson.

—Tu nueva y definitiva asistente.

—Te veo muy segura.

—Si quiero algo, señora ministra, voy y lo tomo —aclaró con suma tranquilidad—. Y ahora mismo quiero esto.

—Tendrás que seguir mi ritmo.

—Oh, dalo por hecho —ronroneó encantada. Hermione se ruborizó inmediatamente, ganándose una sonrisita de Pansy—. Va a ser una experiencia entretenida, ¿no cree?

Hermione abrió la boca para replicar, para decir algo en su defensa, pero Pansy no se lo permitió. Se puso en pie, como si estuviera todo decidido, se alisó la falda y se dirigió hasta la puerta, pero no sin antes recorrerla con la mirada como si ella fuese su presa _de nuevo_.

—¿A dóndes?

—¿No tenía una reunión con los emisarios, señora ministra? —preguntó inocentemente, aunque Hermione sabía que de inocente tenía bien poco—. Que tu secretario se encargue del contrato, usted y yo hablaremos más tarde.

—No sé a qué hora saldré de la reunión.

—Oh, pero yo sí —contraatacó divertida—. Almorzaremos juntas y nos pondremos al día. ¿O quiere algo más, señora ministra?

Hermione se removió incómoda, la excitación extendiéndose por cada centímetro de su cuerpo.

Pansy, antes de abandonar el despacho, se mordió el labio inferior y la devoró con la mirada una vez más.

—Hasta luego, señora ministra.

Pansy Parkinson iba a ser su perdición.

 ** _fin._**

* * *

 **NOTAS FINALES** :

Esta historia lleva en el tintero MESES y anoche, cuando iba a ponerme a escribir un drarry para _Piezas imperfectas_ (que no ocurrió, lo siento), me lo encontré en borradores. No iba a hacer nada con él, pero me hizo ilusión releerlo y, casi sin darme cuenta, me puse a escribir, un par de frases nada más, y hace un rato lo he terminado.

Casi cuatro mil palabras. No está mal.

No estoy del toda contenta con el resultado, quería algo mucho más intenso, pero esto es mejor que nada. Creo.

El final es un poco (bastante) abierto, os lo dejo a vuestro criterio, pero no me podéis negar que aquí van a saltar chispas en cualquier momento. Ya habéis oído a Pansy, si quiere algo, lo toma, importándole bien poco las consecuencias.

Estoy con las manos metidas en un proyecto drarry que es muy cursi y BASTANTE dramático que verá la luz en unas semanas, si todo va bien, donde Pansy e L. Por ahora solo puedo decir que llevo casi catorce mil palabras, que me quedan un par de escenas por escribir y que está basado en _Imagine me and you_ (Rosas Rojas, en España).

¡Hasta la próxima!

* * *

#UnReviewUnDía.

* * *

 ** _gracias por leer,_**

 ** _¿reviews, tomatazos o imperdonables?_**

* * *

 _«_ _travesura realizada_ _»._


End file.
